Marc Bolan
Marc Bolan (Hackney (Londen), 30 september 1947 - Barnes (Londen), 16 september 1977) was een Brits singer-songwriter en gitarist. Zijn echte naam was Mark Feld. Levensloop Mark Feld groeide op in een joodse familie. Zijn vader was vrachtwagenchauffeur. Mark speelde al gitaar vanaf zijn negende. Hij maakte deel uit van het trio ‘Susie and the Hula-Hoops’. De zangeres was de twaalfjarige Helen Shapiro. Toen hij op zijn vijftiende van school was gegaan, probeerde hij zijn weg te vinden in de muziekwereld, eerst onder het pseudoniem Toby Tyler, later als Mark Bowland, ten slotte als Marc Bolan. Hij maakte verschillende opnamen, maar er werden maar drie singles van hem uitgebracht: * november 1965: The Wizard / Beyond The Rising Sun (Decca F 12288). * juni 1966: The Third Degree / San Francisco Poet (Decca F 12413). * december 1966: Hippy Gumbo / Misfit (Parlophone R 5539). Daarnaast hield hij zich in leven met allerlei bijbaantjes, onder andere als fotomodel. Hij verbleef ook enige tijd in Parijs, waar hij naar eigen zeggen lessen nam bij een tovenaar. Zijn eerste single heet niet voor niets The Wizard. Biografen vermoeden dat hij de Amerikaanse acteur Riggs O'Hara bedoelde, met wie hij in 1965 een reis naar Parijs ondernam. In 1966 koos Bolan Simon Napier-Bell als manager. In maart 1967 loodste deze Bolan als gitarist de ‘pop-artband’ John's Children binnen. Voor die groep schreef Bolan het nummer Desdemona, dat wegens de ‘obscene’ tekst bij de BBC niet gedraaid mocht worden. In juni 1967 stapte Bolan op na een conflict met Napier-Bell over de montage van een ander Bolan-nummer, Midsummer Night’s Scene. In augustus 1967 richtte Bolan samen met percussionist Steve Peregrin Took de band Tyrannosaurus Rex op, de voorloper van het bekendere T. Rex. Bolans duistere teksten, in combinatie met de minimalistische bezetting van zang, akoestische gitaar en slaginstrumenten, maakten de groep al gauw populair bij de liefhebbers van underground-muziek. Een van de grote fans was de diskjockey John Peel. Voor het eerst in zijn carrière scoorde Bolan (nog bescheiden) hits. Ook zijn dichtbundel The Warlock of Love (1969) werd een succes. De relatie met Steve Peregrin Took verslechterde echter. In 1969 gingen de twee na een weinig succesvolle tournee door de VS uit elkaar. Bolan verving Took door Mickey Finn. In 1970 werd de naam van de groep ingekort tot T. Rex. Er kwamen ook meer muzikanten bij de groep. Voor een optreden in Top of the Pops plakte een grimeuse glinsterende sterretjes op Bolans gezicht. Daarna liet hij zich regelmatig zo bewerken voorafgaand aan een optreden. Hij wordt daarom vaak beschouwd als uitvinder van de glamrock. De jaren 1971-1974 waren de gloriejaren voor de groep. In deze jaren vallen de grote hits. Vier singles en één lp bereikten de top in de Britse hitparade. De groep kreeg zelfs een eigen platenlabel, T.Rex Wax Co. Daarna volgde een inzinking, zowel voor de groep als voor Bolan persoonlijk. Hij ontwikkelde een drankprobleem en vestigde zich vanwege de Engelse belastingen buiten Engeland. In 1976 krabbelden Bolan en zijn groep weer overeind. De platen gingen weer beter verkopen. Op 30 januari 1970 trouwde Bolan met June Child, de ex-secretaresse van Syd Barrett van Pink Floyd. Het huwelijk liep in 1974 op de klippen, toen Bolan een relatie kreeg met de Amerikaanse soulzangeres Gloria Jones, die toen als achtergrondzangeres deel uitmaakte van T. Rex. Op 26 september 1975 werd hun zoon Rolan Bolan (volgens de Burgerlijke Stand Rolan Seymour Feld) geboren. Rolan is nu zelf een singer-songwriter. Marc Bolan kwam in 1977 om bij een auto-ongeluk in een buitenwijk van Londen. Hij was passagier in de Mini die door Gloria Jones werd bestuurd (zelf had hij nooit autorijden geleerd). Gloria overleefde het ongeval. Pas op de dag van Bolans crematie werd ze in het ziekenhuis ingelicht over zijn dood. Rondom de esdoorn langs Queen’s Ride, waar de Mini tegenaan botste, hebben fans een gedenkplaats ingericht. In 2002 kreeg ‘Bolan’s Rock Shrine’ een officiële status, toen Rolan Bolan daar een bronzen standbeeld van zijn vader onthulde. De foto bij dit artikel is daar genomen. Literatuur * Simon Napier-Bell, You Don’t Have to Say You Love Me, New English Library, Sevenoaks, 1983. (De memoires van Bolans manager. Er bestaat een recente editie van Ebury Press in Londen.) Externe links * Fansite voor Marc Bolan * De vroege jaren van Marc Bolan * Over het privéleven van Bolan * Interview met Helen Shapiro, o.a. over Marc Bolan Categorie:Brits zanger Categorie:Brits singer-songwriter Categorie:Brits gitarist